


Punishment

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break down, Draco Malfoy Feels, M/M, Panic, Werewolf Draco, angst with semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy would not get away this time, Harry would make sure of it. </p><p>Or the one where Harry gets to Draco before he enters the bathroom and things turn out a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The one and only [Lovi](http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/) sent me the following prompt after we discussed the Draco is a werewolf-hypothesis:  
> "Harry corners Draco in a corridor during sixth year after having stalked him for a few weeks being suspicious of his behavior, Draco looks like shit and Harry is kind pubsing him with questions and ends up breaking the other boy down to tears and then Draco tells him the entire thing about how his dad got punished for letting the dark lord down and had Grayback bite him. "
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Malfoy would not get away this time, Harry would make sure of it.

Katie hadn’t looked at Malfoy with any sort of resentment or recognition but Draco had looked at her with _fear_. Harry knew from experience that Draco Malfoy only ever showed any type of fright when it was useful to him, this time was different. He’d looked surprised and then scared out of his mind. He’d run. Literally run from the great hall. Harry had looked back at Bell, her expression only confused and then he’d staggered after Malfoy as fast as he could.

He had to force his way through a herd of fifth years, they all looked at him funny but there was no time. Malfoy was already turning a corner. He couldn’t loose him. Almost out of sight. Harry ran.

Steps echoed in empty corridors despite Harry trying not to make a sound. Didn’t want Malfoy to disappear somehow. He was lucky, because right outside of the boy’s bathroom on the sixth floor he caught up with him. Then Harry didn’t think. He worked on instinct and the first thing that came to mind was Dudley, of all people. He quickly crowded Malfoy against the wall and put his arm over the other boy’s jugular, making himself to be in total control of the situation. Wands forgotten. Bulling tactics for once working in Harry’s favour. He couldn’t make himself care that he’d worked his whole life to not be the victim in this situation, couldn’t think that he was the bully in this scenario. This was Malfoy after all. This was the boy who’d put an Imperius spell on Katie Bell and almost killed her. This was the boy who’d gotten the Dark Mark.

“I know what you did, Malfoy,” Harry said calmly. Malfoy’s expression was one of stone and he didn’t move a muscle.

“You don’t have any proof,” Malfoy snarled and Harry felt the blood boiling in his ears. The blonde boy gave him a quick bob with his eyebrows, like he knew there was no way Harry could prove _anything_. He wanted to punch Malfoy in the face, he wanted him to be in pain, he wanted him to feel what Katie had felt. He needed proof. Malfoy was right, Harry’s word had never gone a long way with peers, not even with his friends, but the black ink on Malfoy’s arm should be enough. It had to be enough.

“But I also know what you _got_ over the summer,” he spat and clasped Malfoy’s left forearm. This made Draco flinch, his cold exterior seemed to falter and a look of terror settled over his face.

“I saw you in Borgin and Burkes in August,” Harry continued, “I saw your arm when you so proudly showed it off and what do you think everyone will say when I tell them, huh? Tell them what you _are_? There is no way McGonagall will let one _of you_ stay. You should just confess, everything, and **leave** , no one wants _your kind_ here.” Malfoy’s nose was scrunched up. His mouth a wobbly mess. His eyes looked somewhat bigger, his hands had started grasping at Harry’s robes and his light complexion seemed to have lost any colour it once had stored. Harry looked at the other boy and couldn’t understand what was happening. It looked like Malfoy was about to… And then he did. Tears welling up in his eyes and rolled over, down his cheeks and Harry held him in such a way that all he could do was look down. He couldn’t wipe them away. Harry was frozen in place. His brain short circuited because _Draco Malfoy was honest to God crying._

Malfoy slumped to the floor when Harry removed his arm and promptly stepped back. Like his legs couldn’t bear him any longer and like he just gave up trying. His upper body swayed back and forth, he dragged his arm over his face repeatedly but unfocused, lips parting and closing like he talked but no sounds were audible. The resemblance of a broken, moving doll was striking.

“Tell everyone,” Malfoy shouted, wailing, “tell everyone I’m an _abomination_ , let them kill me, let them kill me...” In a desperate motion, he pulled back the cuff of his shirt over his elbow and there… was no Mark on his forearm. At least not one of ink, not one made by a wand, not one made by Voldemort. But there was something. Harry took one hesitant step forward again, staring at the not yet fully healed, not still open, wound on Malfoy’s arm. It was on it’s way into becoming a repellant scar. Harry wanted to throw up.

“Greyback... bit you,” he managed to say, voice low.

“He punished me,” Malfoy screamed on a sob, “for my fathers disobedience.” For the first time in years, maybe in forever, Harry looked down at Malfoy and saw a boy. A real, living, breathing boy that was caught up in things he couldn’t do anything about. For the first time ever Harry could see himself in the blonde’s eyes. The boys who had their whole lives ahead of them, but no say in where it lead, where they wanted to go. Everything already planned, laid out for them and Harry felt utterly helpless.

He didn’t know what to do. His instincts told him to comfort, but how in the world would he ever comfort _Draco Malfoy_? Wondered how he even could think like that after what the other boy had done to Katie, after everything he’d ever done. Harry squatted, standing a couple of feet in front of Malfoy. He started talking several times but couldn’t find the right words. Couldn’t find the anger he’d felt mere minutes before, coulnd’t find it in him to kick the boy who was already down. He’d been that boy too many times. He rememberd now. And couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“You can still live a no-”

“A normal life?! Don’t you dare, Potter!” Spit flew out of his mouth and his voice was the only thing about him that resembled something strong, the usual Malfoy. In a way, Harry was scared.

“I’m a half breed,” he spewed, his face laced with disgust, “my own father has disowned me! It’s all his fault, and he can’t even be bothered to see me.” Draco was crying again. Heaved his chest and he exclusively looked angry now even though tears was rolling over his face like rain. It struck Harry that so much of Malfoy’s ways of seeing life, seeing blood status first and foremost, was a complete hand me down from his father. It was like Harry’s uncontrollable hair or his knobbly knees, something his father had had and Harry had also gotten. Draco’s bigoted way if thinking was his father’s bigoted turn of mind. He wanted to tell Malfoy that there was people living with lycanthropy, that they had rich and full lives, filled with hope and joy and love but the only werewolves he knew about was the one who’d bitten Malfoy, and Lupin (and Lupin hadn’t even been able to hold a job he was really good at for even a whole year). It looked dark, especially if Malfoy didn’t have anything to bargain with against Voldemort.

“And I will always have to depend on other people.” Draco’s voice broke the silence ones more and grabbed Harry from his thoughts and back into reality.

“Because apparently I suck at potions, and can’t make the stupid Wolfsbane brew myself.” He threw his hands up in the air, laughing now. He looked like he was going to have a seizure. The vein in his forehead had popped out and was pulsating, Malfoy had stopped breathing and Harry reached out a hand to… to what? He let his hand still, a few inches from Draco’s face and the other boy stared at him, wild smile on his face.

“It’s a pretty complicated potion,” Harry tried. It made Malfoy throw his head back and snort through his manic sounds. Harry huffed. He hadn’t been the most excellent student in potions before he’d gotten the Half Blood Prince’s copy. The thought had barley passed his brain before he opened his mouth again.

“I have a book that might help you,” Harry whispered.

“You’d do that? For me?” Draco asked, voice hoarse and disbelieving, accompanied by his eyebrows furrowing. Harry thought about it for a second before nodding. He decided that he had a choice here, he was going to do the honourable one. The one he actually wanted to. He was going to help Draco in the best ways he could. Even if Hermione and Ron would scold him for it, he wouldn’t let Malfoy hurt anyone when he wolfed out. He wouldn’t let Malfoy hurt himself in his chase for relief when he was human. He wouldn’t let anyone know the secret, he wouldn’t let anyone near him.

Draco wouldn’t be surrounded by pain from now on, Harry would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Audiofic will be available.


End file.
